


road trip

by MoonCatcher



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Multi, Mushy af, Polyamory, Road Trips, lame humor, level 10 husbands, no llamas, sort of canon compliant i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCatcher/pseuds/MoonCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hsin, Boyd, and Kass go on a road trip. Nothing much happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	road trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersdancer/gifts).



> Hsin/Boyd/Kass is apparently a thing?  
> Cora made a [video](http://paradeofadolescence.tumblr.com/post/149167661679/disconnected-child-disconnected-child).

It’s one of those spur-of-the-moment ideas. Sin mutters, "Hell no," and Boyd says, "Yes," and Kassian throws a pillow at Sin to silence any further protests. It’s two against one, and the road trip is happening with or without Sin. Of course the latter isn’t really an option. Sin may be putting on a grumpy face, but it’s nothing but a habit by now. It's like he knows he's expected to do it, so he does.

They take Boyd’s car, load it with camping stuff and some food, though Sin also takes a gun and a knife ("You never know," he explains to Boyd’s raised eyebrow, and he may be either referring to hunting for food, or getting rid of potential enemies), and Kass refuses to leave the city without his bike.

Boyd doesn't pack anything extra. There are only two things he wouldn't leave the city without, and they are not things.

Twenty miles up north from Lexington Boyd briefly considers reevaluating his previous excitement as Sin behind the wheel starts a race with Kass and the bike, and soon Kass gives them a finger and disappears ahead where the road curves through trees and steep rocks.

They drive for a few hours, the bike and its rider on and off ahead of the car. The city is a distant memory left behind, and in front of them lies nothing but mountains and wild wasteland, and miles of the yellow line on the road. Boyd pretends to watch it all, take it in and breathe, but the truth is, his eyes are always trying to spot the dark, fast moving dot of Kassian's bike, or stealing glances at Sin next to him, his body language morphing from tense and focused to relaxed with every mile put between Lexington and the car. It’s nearly dark when Kassian finally stops and waits for Boyd and Sin, leaning against his bike with a victorious smirk in the corner of his lips. Sin pulls up the car abruptly, gets out, and Boyd thinks the trip’s gonna be over before it could even really start if the two of them end up punching each other over something as minor as who's won an unspoken race. Boyd jumps out of the car to stop them, but instead of attacking Kassian’s face with a balled up fist, Sin grabs the front of his jacket and pulls him in, kissing the damn smirk off. Boyd bites his lip and feels heat rush through him at the sight.

“You’re setting up the tent,” Sin says then and walks away. He’s going to check the area, make sure they are alone and also that they have options for retreat in case it were necessary. It’s never simple; there’s always the need to keep one eye looking over their shoulder.

Boyd helps with the tent and with food, and it all feels so _normal_.

Like he's finally getting the best of two worlds that never seemed to be compatible, but somehow are. Under the layers of grumbling and snarky comments, rivarly in every possible shape, and all those complicated things and feelings that, sometimes, don't matter at all.

Sin is quiet when he comes back. He joins Boyd and Kassian by the fire and they eat while the sky above them dresses into indigo and stars.

Boyd finishes his food and leans back, all the way down until he's lying on his back, staring at the starry sky. "I almost forgot what they look like. You don't see stars in the city," he sighs. It's beautiful, and while untouchable and out of the reach of those who destroyed so much of the world around, it also looks kind of fragile.

Neither Kass nor Sin say anything for the longest time, and eventually Boyd thinks they didn't hear him, or didn't _listen_ to him, too occupied with something else, like an eating contest, or one in killing mosquitos with glares. Sin would likely win that one, Boyd grins and looks first at Kass, then at Sin.

He's not really expecting a mosquito-killing-glare competition (though it's something he'd love to see someday).

He isn't quite prepared for what he sees either, though.

Sin is watching him with a gentle smile. It's the side of him that Sin usually keeps locked away, hidden from everyone, because no one deserves to see it. No one is worth to be let under Sin's thick armor. Only Boyd somehow wormed his way in, and with time, a very few others were allowed to join him.

"You don't get to see many things back in the city," Kassian finally says, more like just a breath than actual words, because under the fragile stars dotting the night sky, parts of the world beneath seem fragile, too.

Boyd reaches for Sin's hand and gently pulls him down. Then does the same with Kass. "Good thing we have road trips."

Sin snorts, but he can fool neither Boyd nor Kassian, and the next moment the two of them are attacking him in a way that can't be warded off with guns or knives.


End file.
